Amora (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Amora Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: The Valkyrie Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Sorceress Legal Status: Citizen of Asgard Identity: Secret, Her existence is not known to the general populace of Earth. Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Occasional ally of Loki, former partner of the Executioner, former member of Baron Heinrich Zemo's Masters of Evil, former ally of the Mandarin, Arkon, and Power Man (Erik Josten) Base of Operations: Asgard Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Asgard Known Relatives: Lorelei (sister) First Appearance: JOURNEY INTO MYSTERY #103 History Amora was born somewhere in Asgard, her parentage unknown. While still in adolescence, she ran away to the land of the Norns and apprenticed herself to Karnilla, one of the most powerful sorceresses in all the Asgardian dimension. There she studied all the basic arts of Asgardian magic until Karnilla expelled her for being too undisciplined. She picked up further sorcerous skills from seducing other Asgardian mages and wizards. Centuries ago, Amora enlisted Brunnhilda, leader of Odin's Valkyries, in her plans of conquest. However, Brunnhilda soon became aware of Amora's immoral ends, and sought to end their partnership. Amora then used her magic to entrap Brunnhilda within a mystical crystal of souls. Only recently has Brunnhilda been freed from Amora's spell. The Enchantress seduced Skurge the Executioner into assisting her in many of her schemes over the years. But while the Executioner was as infatuated with the Enchantress that he would do anything for her, she continually withheld her favors from him to keep him in thrall. In her first encounter with Thor after he gained his human identity of Don Blake, she attempted unsuccessfully to seduce Blake, and then ordered the Executioner to dispose of Jane Foster, the mortal woman Thor then loved. Thor saved Foster and defeated both the Enchantress and Executioner. In the following years the Enchantress has also allied herself with Loki, Baron Zemo, the Mandarin, and Arkon in pursuit of her goals of power and vengeance upon her enemies. Her most frequent adversaries during these years have been Thor and the Avengers. She used one of Zemo's machines to transform one of the Baron's mercenaries into the first Power Man. The Enchantress's crimes have earned her Odin's wrath, and she has suffered exile from Asgard in the past. However, she and the Executioner both came to Asgard's aid in its recent war with Surtur and his legions from Muspelheim. The Enchantress and Executioner joined with the heroes of Asgard, and earned the right to stay in Asgard once again. In retaliation for her younger sister Lorelei's rude refusal to join her in battling Surtur, the Enchantress used sorcery to make Lorelei fall in love with Loki. Despite her recent heroism, the Enchantress basically remains an opportunist seeking her own ends. Finally tiring of the Enchantress's contemptuous treatment of him, the Executioner nobly sacrificed his life on a mission with Thor into Hel, the realm of the goddess Hela. Amora developed a crippling fear of danger as a result of the death of the Executioner, and took solace with Thor. The two soon developed a romantic relationship. Amora was captured by Frost Giants during the chaos of the psychic menace Onslaught. She eventually used her magic to escape and returned to Earth. Discovering Thor was missing (he had presumably sacrificed himself to defeat Onslaught), Amora searched for the Asgardian gods, who had at this time been turned into mortals by Odin's magic. Amora soon helped the gods to reclaim their former glory by defeating the machinations of Set. Amora returned to Asgard as well as restarted her relationship with Thor. During Ragnarock, she was killed during the initial attack by Loki's forces. Characteristics Height: 6'3" Weight: 450 lbs (205 kg) Eyes: Green Hair: Blond Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: The Enchantress possesses the normal strength of an Asgardian woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. She can lift (press) about 25 tons. Known Powers: The Enchantress possesses the conventional attributes of an Asgardian woman ("goddess"), as well as a mastery over certain sorcerous disciplines. Like all Asgardians she is extremely long-lived (though not immortal like the Olympians), superhumanly strong (the average Asgardian female can lift about 25 tons), immune to all disease, and resistant to conventional injury, (Asgardian flesh and bone is about three times denser than human flesh and bone, contributing to Asgardians' superhuman weight.) Her Asgardian metabolism gives her far greater than human endurance at all physical activities. The Enchantress rarely exercises any of her physical abilities except those that pertain to the amatory arts. The Enchantress's magical powers derive from two main sources: her innate capacity to manipulate ambient magical energy honed through practice, and her acquired knowledge of spells and enchantments of Asgardian origin. Her ability to wield magical energy for personal use, while not as great as such master sorceresses as Karnilla, still qualifies her as among the top twenty magical practioners in Asgard. The main focus of her powers has been the enhancement of her natural beauty and allure so that men, mortal or otherwise, are overwhelmed with desire for her. She has enchanted her lips so that a single kiss is sufficient to make virtually any man a slave to her will, obedient to her every command, for about a week. Subsequent kisses enable her to enthrall someone's will indefinitely. She occasionally uses her magic to form rudimentary magical power-bolts. These bolts have a maximum concussive effect of approximately 20 pounds of TNT. Her knowledge of arcane lore enables her to cast spells with a variety of specific effects. Among the many spells she has employed include illusion-casting, temporary paralysis, deflection of matter and energy, interdimensional travel, and elemental conversion. These spells derive their potency from Asgardian sources (such as power objects or entities), and thus are most potent when used in the dimension of Asgard itself. A prolonged absence from Asgard tends to diminish her powers, though they never fade completely. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: On occasion, the Enchantress employs various mystical artifacts, potions, and power objects. She has, for instance, kept the soul of Brunnhilda the Valkyrie entrapped in a crystaline gem, using her own magicks to assume the Valkyrie's form. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Deities Category:Silver Age Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Asgardian Characters Category:Copy Edit